


SMASH AU Subspace 2, Chapter 22: Will is interrogated and Midbus's attack

by PowerPad



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), RWBY, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brawl Battle, Interrogation, Other, Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: After Will Turner is thrown from the sea onto the Beach of Mafia Town, he's interrogated by two of the many heroes, when Midbus and his small patrol of Subspace Army members.
Kudos: 2





	SMASH AU Subspace 2, Chapter 22: Will is interrogated and Midbus's attack

**Author's Note:**

> Next week, they'll be additional scene 20, and Chapter 7 of Subspace 2

SMASH AU SUBSPACE 2

CHAPTER 22

"What do you see?" Demi-Fiend asked his temporary ally, Yang Xiao Long. From their high ledge in Mafia Town, they stared down onto the beach, using a telescope. There was someone in a tattered white shirt, passed out on the beach. "Down there!" she said, running down there, with Demi-Fiend in tow. They both arrived, and Demi fiend got him by the head, and Yang got him by the feet, and they carried him off.

Will felt his head hurting. Where was Elizabeth? Jack? Gibbs? Or even the ship. He did feel something against his back, and when he did wake up, he did see someone with blonde hair, and another with tattoos all along their torso. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions," the blonde one said, and Will identified it as a female-like voice. "For starters, who are you?" Will responded with, "Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner." The tattooed person was staring through a window, on guard. "Okay, there's that.." the blonde one continued asking questions, until she arrived on one she was holding for later. "Do you know where my sister is?" Will said, "Sister? I don't know." Tattooed person pointed out the window saying, "Xiao Long, it seems the Primids are here. We wasted too much time here-" Suddenly, a cannon was fired through the room, with Demi-Fiend getting pushed by the cannonball, but still managing to grab it. "He's demi fiend, I'm Yang," she said, untying him from the chair. "C'mon, we gotta help him from the rubble!" Both Will and Yang began pulling back bits of wall that Demi-Fiend had shot through.

Meanwhile, on board Bowser's Castle, which now had boosters underneath to make fly, Midbus stood on the balcony of the castle. "Search for they Key of Davy Jones," he said to a bunch of Primids. He then proceeded to belly dive to Mafia Town itself, landing near the fountain. "Let us see if anyone can challenge me!" THe pig-like creature with a lot of bride began laughing, as Primids began swarming the area.

Back with Yang, Will, and Demi-Fiend, they were punching and slashing their way through hordes of Primids and Mafia Goons. "What do these creatures want?" Will looked down, and revealed the key. "They're after this key, and they know I have it." Yang observed the key and said, "Tell you what: You give me the key, and you and Demi-Fiend go fend off the Mafia goons and the Primids." Will Turner gave her the key, and with Demi fiend and an English saber, they ran off, to battle more Primids. Yang, on the other, walked towards the fountain.

Midbus saw the blonde haired one approaching him, fists at the ready. "Do you really think you can beat me, girl? I have battled Bowser, Akihiko, and Little Mac!" The blonde one responded with, "Oh, I'm no girl. I'm the Yang. LET'S FIGHT!" Midbus got off the fountain. Spinning around a chain ball. Yang ducked, and punched upwards. Midbus recovered from her punch, enlarging him stomach area, and slowly walking towards her. Yang didn't punch quick enough, and his fist came down, knocking her to the floor. Yang got up, now with red eyes. Both of them began exchanging blows, with Yang eventually getting in a hit that resulted in Midbus flying back towards Bowser's Castle in the air. Yang then shortly passed out, with knowing that victory was hers, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this final entry of PowerPad's transcripts of Subspace 2. They shall resume in a few days.  
> On that note, send Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
